Conventionally, a close positioning of a motor and an inverter circuit that controls the motor is well known. For example, according to a disclosure of a Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-153552, (patent document 1) a circuit board having an inverter circuit arranged thereon is housed in one case, which is then attached on an outer shell of a compressor.
FIG. 4 of the patent document 1 illustrates that six power controller semiconductors are mounted on a circuit board. However, the patent document 1 is silent about a phase arrangement order of the three-phase inverter.